


Clearing the air

by leoraine



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoraine/pseuds/leoraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Hangover. Will and Henry talk... and do some<br/>cleaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing the air

**Author's Note:**

> Written in reaction to the episode Hangover, because it just asked to be done.
> 
> Beta-read by Tania

While catching and sedating the chief of the UN security team wasn't a walk in the park, Will thought he would like to trade places with her right now. The clean up that was ahead of them just seemed too enormous to handle in the few short hours that they had left before she woke up, and after the two crazy days they already had, Will really didn't feel up to it. The lingering headache caused by the bug was exchanged by a dull pain that was threatening to turn into a migraine if he didn’t manage to relax a little. His back was stiff and his joints ached from all the running around, not to mention that he was covered in bruises from the scuffles with Henry and Kate. Most of which he didn't even remember. So when Helen told Henry to go clean up the Eastern Hall, and with a pointed look at Will added “Together,“ Will knew he would have to wait a little longer to rest.

Both men reluctantly headed towards the hall, frowning at all the damage they saw around. Paintings and decorations were lying on the floor, along with pieces of furniture that seemed to have served as a barricade at some point. While they each wanted to go their way, taking a different room at a time, there were things that couldn't be moved by one man only. A fallen cabinet, a chipped stone gargoyle… There was no place for animosity; they needed to work together.

Henry and Will were moving a heavy couch that had mysteriously ended up leant against the window back to its place in the middle of the room, when Will's hold slipped and the couch fell down with a heavy thud. Henry jumped back, growling.

“Hey, watch it!” He shouted angrily, and Will blinked. So far, Henry had been the one apologizing, his face full of guilt. Suddenly he was angry?

“Sorry,” Will said with a frown and reached to lift his end up again, but Henry didn't move, he just kept glaring.

“Right. So when you say you're sorry, I'm supposed to take it and go on? I’ve been apologizing for the last few hours! And it's not as if I did anything wrong either!” Henry burst out and Will took a step back, surprised.

“Henry...”

“No, you know what Will? I'm pissed. I mean, for God's sake, you know me. We’ve worked together for what... four years now? I had your back plenty of times, but you have no problem thinking it's normal that I want to kill you?” Henry kept on letting out the steam, giving Will no time to speak. Will listened to the accusations, each word sending a spike of pain through his head and adding to the weight on his shoulders.

“Stop it,“ Will hissed, one hand going up and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He thought Henry hadn’t heard him, he didn't seem to be paying attention to Will’s attempts to speak up, but suddenly there was silence, broken only by the sound of harsh breathing. Will looked up and saw the anger slowly fading from Henry's face, replaced by a hurt puppy dog look, and Will couldn't stop the sigh.

“I'm sorry too, okay?“ Will said, waving his free hand in the air to indicate surrender, and then eyed the couch longingly. “Maybe we could just... sit down for a second, and talk it out. Without the shouting,“ he added with a grimace and rubbed at his eye tiredly.

“Okay,“ Henry nodded, the hurt look was still there, but there was a hint of concern too, and Will took it as a good sign. They sat down. Will leaning back and resting his head on the cushion and Henry leaning over himself, arms folded on his knees and head slightly turned, watching Will from the corner of his eyes.

“Do you need to call the Doc?“ He asked after a moment of silence.

“It's just a headache. Once we finish cleaning this mess, I'll get some shuteye.”

It was Henry's turn to sigh. “Dude, it was your idea to talk it out, so you might as well start.“

Will blinked and then nodded pulling himself up straight. He knew he should say something, but he wasn't sure how to begin, so Henry took pity on him and asked the question that bothered him the most.

“Did you really think I would just flip and try to kill you like that without reason?“

“No, of course not,“ Will protested.

“Then what was with the bitch session earlier? Man, you really flipped out on me and it wasn't even the first time. You’ve been moody like hell ever since we...“ Henry paused, his eyes growing wide.

“Ever since what?“ Will asked, a little of the annoyance returning to his voice. “Ever since we were killed and brought back to life? Again? Jeez, wonder why that is,” he added, sarcasm dripping from his words. Henry looked at him and Will seemed to notice it, because he let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Is that it? You're acting out because of what happened in Hollow Earth?“

“No... Yes… I don't know, Henry. It's just... it was too much. After everything that happened to me this last year...” Will snorted, thinking about all that went wrong. “I mean... just take a look at the last few months. I was taken a host by the macri, which wasn't exactly a fun ride for me, then tortured and left for dead. I’ve lost count on how many times Ravi or Magnus brought me back to life, only to be told I had to die again. Then Dr.Jekyll sent those albinos to try and dissect my brain, while Gregory played hide and seek with my memories. And I had to go against Magnus' wishes, while Adam Worth played us all.“ Will swallowed, still feeling sick at the thought that Magnus could've died and that he was the one responsible for the choices that were made.

“We were almost eaten by a dragon in a place that shouldn't exist, only for all us to be killed and brought back to life. Yet Again.“ Will shook his head in slight disbelief.

“And then we come home, Magnus leaves for a stupid conference, and suddenly, you want to kill me. I just... I think it was the last straw, you know? I was getting used to being chased by abnormals, to dodge bullets on a daily basis so to speak, but I really didn't think I should be afraid of you guys.“ Will shrugged, unsure how to continue; there was nothing more to tell. Henry seemed to be mulling over what he said, and then with a nod and a pat on the leg he rose.

“I get it now. You weren't angry at me. You were just pissed at.... everything. Letting out steam. I'm not exactly happy I was that last straw that broke the camel's back, but I guess I can handle it. As long as you're not pissed at me anymore.“

Will looked at Henry with wonder, and then let out a relieved chuckle. “Well, I promise not to flip out again if you promise not to shoot me again.“ Rolling his eyes Henry reached out, grabbing Will's hand and pulling him up.

“Deal,“ he shook the hand, then grinned. “But dude, you know that by all means, you should be pissed at Kate more. I shot you with a stun gun, she was the one using live ammunition.”

“Yeah, but she didn't sick the Sanctuary's safety systems against me. I almost got cut to pieces by the lasers, not to mention being eaten by the squid.“ Will shuddered, still feeling the painful grip on his ankle. “She tried to kill me straight up, face to face. You... you were sneaky about it.“

“Well, you weren’t exactly an angel either. You were after us too, and even managed to get Biggie hung in that elevator. Still not sure how you did it…“ Henry frowned.

Will just shrugged. “I'll tell you if you tell me how you managed to put the gargoyle up on that door,” Will smirked a little.

Henry grinned, but then his face fell. “I'm more curious about how we're gonna get it back to the roof…“ He said and Will thumped him on the back good naturedly. “I'm sure you'll figure it out. Till then, let's just hide it in the closet and clean this up a little, before the UN lady wakes up. I'd hate to give Magnus another reason to try to kill us. I'm pretty sure she would be even more creative that all three of us together.” Will said, shuddering at the mere thought of a possessed Magnus. Henry must've felt the same way, because he promptly grabbed one end of the couch and pointed at Will to grab the other. The sooner they finished, the better for them.


End file.
